Hola, soy yo
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". - Oh, Iris, acepta mi ofrenda. Annabeth Chase, París. Hola, soy yo. Me preguntaba si después de todos estos años te gustaría que nos viéramos, para superarlo todo. Dicen que el tiempo supuestamente te cura, pero no nos hemos curado mucho.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Bueno, en este fic tenía que basarme en una canción y por sorteo me tocó _"Hello"_ de Adele. AMO esa canción, así que no me fue tan difícil. Ésto es un WI (What if), o sea, un fic sobre lo que hubiera pasado si alguna cosa del libro hubiera cambiado. Ya verán a qué cosa me refiero.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto conmemorativo "¡Ya son 20,000" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".**_

* * *

—Oh, Iris, acepta mi ofrenda.

El dios lanzó una dracma a través del arcoíris.

—Annabeth Chase, París.

La diosa Iris no solía operar tan lejos, pero él era uno de los Olímpicos, así que había excepciones. La conexión tardó en efectuarse, como siempre.

Al fin una imagen se volvió nítida en el arcoíris. El dios captó una milésima de segundo los ojos grises de Annabeth, pero cuando ella vio quién era él, giró la cabeza, dándole la espalda.

—Hola, soy yo —dijo él, como si hiciera falta que se presentara.

Ella no respondió. Como siempre. ¿Cuántos años llevaban repitiendo la misma rutina? Pero él no quería rendirse, no quería que ella se rindiera.

—Me preguntaba si después de todos estos años te gustaría que nos viéramos, para superarlo todo.

Ella se puso de pie, ignorándolo, y caminó hacia la puerta, alejándose del mensaje iris.

—Dicen que el tiempo supuestamente te cura, pero no nos hemos curado mucho —dijo él amargamente.

Ella salió dando un portazo.

Después de unos segundos, él disolvió el mensaje.

* * *

El dios surfeaba en las olas de Rincón Beach. A su paso, el agua se elevaba metros y metros, azul y fría contra el sol. Remontaba las olas con maestría, su cabello negro agitándose en el viento y sus ojos cambiando con el color del mar.

Una cortina de agua formó un arcoíris. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse, a medio camino hacia la cresta de la ola. El agua quedó elevada como si se hubiera congelado, el arcoíris relumbrando contra el sol.

—Oh, Iris, acepta mi ofrenda.

La dracma atravesó los colores.

—Annabeth Chase, París.

Fueron segundos eternos, sobre la ola inmóvil, hasta que ella apareció.

—Hola, ¿puedes oírme?

Él sabía que ella lo oía, pero Annabeth siguió leyendo como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, aunque él podía ver el temblor de sus labios. Ya se había convertido en una joven esbelta y seria.

—Estoy en California soñando con quienes solíamos ser, cuando éramos jóvenes y libres.

Y ella no respondió. Oh, cuánto añoraba oír su voz. Los años se hacían muy largos sin ella, y pensar que podía seguir así por toda la eternidad le destrozaba su alma inmortal.

—He olvidado cómo se sentía antes de que el mundo se cayera a nuestros pies. Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros, y un millón de kilómetros.

Ella cerró el libro y se marchó de su vista.

Él deshizo el arcoíris y la ola cayó, junto con él, surfeando sobre el mar.

* * *

Habían pasado años.

—Oh, Iris, acepta mi ofrenda.

Lanzó la dracma al arcoíris.

—Annabeth Chase, París.

Annabeth había crecido. Cuando apareció en el mensaje, estaba con un niño en brazos, un pequeño de ojos grises y cabello castaño. Ella ya era una mujer adulta con una familia. El llamado del dios era como una súplica, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? Es tan típico de mí hablar de mí mismo, perdón. Espero que estés bien.

Ella tarareaba una canción de cuna para su hijo. No parecía oír la voz del dios.

—¿Alguna vez llegaste a salir de esa ciudad en la que jamás pasó nada conmigo? No es ningún secreto que a los dos se nos está acabando el tiempo.

Un hombre joven entró en la habitación. No pareció ver al dios. Dijo algo en francés y Annabeth se rió con él, y ambos salieron de la habitación con su hijo.

El dios apretó los labios con amargura y pasó una mano por el mensaje, deshaciéndolo.

* * *

La llamó una última vez, muchos años más tarde.

—Oh, Iris, acepta mi ofrenda.

Lanzó la dracma, la mano le temblaba.

—Annabeth Chase, París.

La imagen era en el dormitorio de ella. Estaba recostada en la cama. Su cabello era gris tormenta, del mismo color que sus ojos, cerrados en ese momento.

Un hombre anciano y dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, la rodeaban. Eran la familia de ella.

Y el dios seguía eternamente joven y fuerte.

—Hola desde el otro lado —susurró, alterando el silencio.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo. Annabeth no abrió sus ojos, pero sus labios formaron algo parecido a una sonrisa. Y él siguió hablando atropelladamente, queriendo decir todo antes de que se les acabara el tiempo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Debo haber llamado un millón de veces para decirte que lo siento por todo lo que he hecho, pero cuando llamo parece que nunca estás en casa. Hola desde el exterior. Al menos puedo decir que intenté pedirte perdón por romper tu corazón, pero no importa, claramente ya no te afecta más.

Y entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miró de frente, sonriendo.

—He sido tan estúpida y tan soberbia —su voz seguía siendo joven a pesar de los años que cargaba en su espalda—. Sabía que tenía que decírtelo antes, pero era demasiado orgullosa. Ahora soy sabia, y sé que no tendré otra oportunidad de decírtelo. Yo ahora moriré y tú seguirás vivo por siempre. Te perdono por eso. Te perdono por abandonarme. Te perdono por aceptar la inmortalidad y dejarme sola y mortal. Yo te perdono, Perseus Jackson… mi Sesos de Alga —susurró eso último, acariciante, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella solía amarlo.

Y Percy pudo ver cómo Tánatos, el dios de la muerte, recogía el alma de aquella semidiosa. Y de alguna manera supo que ella iría a los Campos Elíseos y se quedaría allí esperando el momento en que su esposo y sus hijos fueran a reunirse con ella por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado (y que hayan llorado(?)**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
